Merlin's biggest secret
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Being a sorceror is not Merlin's biggest secret. Merlin/Arthur. Idea popped into my head when I was thinking of how to end Myrlinna.
1. Chapter 1

**I am suffering from writers block and while trying to think up an ending for Myrlinna this idea popped into my head. It won't be a long story maybe a two or three shot. It is based slightly on the idea of Myrlinna. Merlin is a woman but Arthur doesn't know. Yet.**

The name Merla is credited to PancakesYum.

"Merlin, get up" Merla froze as Arthur burst into her room. She quickly pulled the covers up around her neck hoping Arthur hadn't seen her naked body. Luckily Arthur had not noticed Merla's body and just smirked at his manservants shyness.

"I had no idea you were so prude Merlin you girl, courtyard five minutes we're going hunting." Merla sighed in relief as Arthur left as quickly as he came. Merla made a mental note to never sleep naked again, no matter how hot it was.

Merla swiftly dressed in her boy's clothes, wincing as she tightly bound her breasts she wondered why she bothered going through the charade. She had arrived in Camelot as a boy to make herself less vunerable to being attacked by bandits on the road, then the dragon had told her it was her destiny to protect Arthur, the best was to do this was by being a boy. But recently things had got more complicated.

At first she had thought Arthur was a prat, then they had become friends, but now her feelings were changing, did she _like_ Arthur?

Gaius appeared at her dorway interrupting her thoughts "that was close, Merlin you need to be careful." He never called her Merla to avoid a slip up in front of anyone.  
"I'll be fine Gaius" Merla dismissed before realising Arthur had told her to meet him in five minutes, _fifteen minutes _ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was growing impatient. Merlin had to be the worst manservant ever. Honestly what sort of manservant had to be woken up by his master? Or spoke to the crown prince or even the king, the way he spoke to Gwen? What sort of manservant managed to look so adorable Arthur couldn't help but want to kiss him, even when he'd just finished cleaning the stables? Wait? What?

Arthur didn't like guys did he? And even if he did he wouldn't like Merlin. This was insane.

But the Merlin came running into the courtyard and stopped panting in front of Arthur his pale cheeks flushed red, his shoulder length dark hair hanging over his face.

"Nice of you to finally turn up Merlin, and you need a haircut."

"I know, I know worst manservant ever" Merlin muttered grinning at the prince unbothered.

Merlin truly was the worst manservant ever but Arthur liked him no one else made him as happy as the servant boy. Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur and Merla headed off into the forest. Immediatly Merla knew something was wrong. She wasn't sure why, it was bright and sunny, there were no clouds, the forest looked beautiful but Merla didn't feel safe.

Then it hit her.

"Arthur" she said slowly.  
"What?" he asked charming as ever.  
"Why is it so quiet?"  
"Don't be paranoid Merlin" Arthur told her.

Merla couldn't shake the feeling of danger especially when she heard footsteps from the bushes.  
"Stop" she whispered to Arthur but as they stopped so did the footsteps.  
Arthur said nothing but gave her a look which simply said idiot. But as they started moving again so did the footsteps. This time when Merla stopped Arthur the footsteps didn't stop on time and Arthur heard them too.

Arthur drew his sword as instinctively pushed Merla behind him. Merla would have made some sarcastic remark aout Arthur caring about her after all but she was too busy concentrating on the bushes were the footsteps were coming from.

Arthur adopted prince prat personality as Merla called it and called out to the bushes, "I am Arthur Pendragon crown prince of camelot and I order you to show yourself."

The next thing Merla knew was a large scaled lizard like creature was on top of her. She screamed as she felt it's claws rip into her stomach. But suddenly it was the creature that screamed as Arthur quickly dispatched the creature.  
"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur asked.  
"I'm fine" Merla lied, she knew if she wasn't Arthur would offer to help bandage her up and then he would discover her secret. The wounds in her stomach were deep but had not cut all the way through luckily, Merla was determined to manage until she could see Gaius.

But as she stood up she couldn't help but scream as lood soaked through her shirt. She collapsed against Arthur who picked her up bridal style and laid her down her back against a tree. He rumaged in the pack he had brought with him and pulled out a bandage.  
"No, Arthur I'm fine" Merla protested.  
"Merlin" he said with the emphasis on the 'Mer' "What are you hiding?"  
"I don't know what you mean" Merla protested.  
"You refuse to come swiming with me and the knights, you never take your shirt off when it's hot, you hid yourself this morning when I came into your room this morning, have you got three nipples, or a hideous birthmark or something? Even if you do, it's not worth dying for and I'm pretty sur eyou wil die if we don't stop the bleeding." Did Arthur actually sound worried?  
"Honestly Arthur it's fine lets just get back to Camelot where Gaius can..." but before she finished the sentence she fainted.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur felt his heart jump as he watched Merlin collapse, he rushed over to him. Damn Merlin and his idiocy, what was his problem why was he so nervous about Arthur seeing his body they were both boys after all. Arthur wouldn't admit it but he kind of wanted to see Merlin naked.

Without injuring Merlin more Arthur pulled off his shirt, Merlin already had a bandage on covering his entire torso, but it was ripped at the bottom where the lizard creature's claws had dug into his stomach.

Arthur unwrapped the bandage Merlin had on when he felt something, on Merlins chest, he knew that feeling anywhere he had taken enough women to his bed to know what breasts felt like, Merlin was a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am suffering from writers block and while trying to think up an ending for Myrlinna this idea popped into my head. It won't be a long story maybe a two or three shot. It is based slightly on the idea of Myrlinna. Merlin is a woman but Arthur doesn't know. Yet.**

**The name Merla is credited to PancakesYum.**

**I realise this is probably one of the most badly written of all my stories as I am doing it in about fifteen minutes inbetween exam revision.**

Merlin was a woman.

Of course it was obvious to Arthur once he thought about it, everything fitted, made sense. Merlin's girl like shynesshis small petite build, Arthur had always teased Merlin about being a girl but he hadn't actually thought...

His thoughts were interrupted by Merlin (or whatever he...no she was really called) waking up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to explain everything?" Arthur asked Merla as soon as she opened her eyes.  
"Erm this isn't what it looks like" Merla said stupidly, but to be fair she'd just woken up.  
"So you just happen to be a boy with breasts" Arthur smirked slightly but he wasn't amused.  
"Well no" Merla admitted, "I never intended for things to get this far" she said.  
"You could be executed for this" Arthur said gravely.  
"My very existant means I could be executed what's one more reason" Merla muttered under her breath.  
"Explain" Arthur demanded.  
"_mundofay arisam hvaie" _as son as the words left Merla's mouth lightning struck and knocked over a tree, Arthur leapt back as the tree top landed where he had previously been standing.  
"Sorry I misjudged the distance" Merla apologized.

Arthur sat on the fallen tree, his head in his hands. "So my manservant is really a girl, a girl _sorceress_?" Then he turned to Merla who still sat wounded against a tree_ "_whats your name? Your real name?" he asked.  
"Merla" Merla replied.  
"What am I going to do with you Merla?"  
"You could do nothing" she said hopefully, "you trusted Merlin why should Merla be any different?"  
"Merlin didnt lie to me, nor was he a sorceress"  
"Why do you think the knife slowed down when you were attacked at the banquet? What do you think that light was when you were searching for the mortis flower? How do you think you survived the bite of the questing beast? Why do you think Anhore gave you a second chance when Merlin asked him? Merlin used as much magic as Merla."

Arthur looked at Merla, she was very beautiful and she had helped him since day one. Maybe this would be alright. Arthur walked over to Merla and lifted her up bridal style, she winced as he did and Arthur realised how seriously she was hurt.  
"We better get you back to Gaius, I'll decide what to do with you when your well"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"But he had already decided, and when his father Uther Pendragon died Merlin became Merla Emrysa, sorceress and queen of Albion."_

_Edward,crown prince of Camelot, son of King Henry current king of Albion stared at the elderly woman sitting in front of him, her lined face showed everyone of her eighty years of life, but beyoned the lines her once legendary beauty was still apparant. This was his grandmother, his fathers mother, Merla Emrysa, widow of the legendary king Arthur._

_Everyone loved Merla they always had, in time her story would become corrupted she would actually be thought to be a man, but Merlin or Merla, queen or advisor one thing is certain,_

_Merla Emrysa changed Albion forever._


End file.
